


Snarky's Ego Fusions

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Disaster gay, manipulative asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl





	1. Showhost's Entrance

Fusing for Bim and Wilford wasn’t on purpose. It was a messy accident involving a fall and a stabbing pain in the ribs. Their fusion dance was more of a desperate scrabble to not be the one to hit the floor first, and as the newly made fusion hit the ground back-first he decided he wasn’t fond of this studio.

After getting his breathing under control, the fusion took a moment to check himself out. Long limbs, mustache that was more of a purply-pink than Wilford’s usual pink. His hair was dyed the same color, and when he looked at his reflection he found his eyes were two different colors, one purple one pink. He had to giggle at that, nose nearly pressed into the mirror.

“Makes me even more spectacular.” He decided, tapping the glass of the mirror with a maniacal grin before turning to look out at the studio. He frowned disapprovingly, deciding once again he really just didn’t like it.

He left the studio, adjusting his clothes with a soft huff. He had suspenders, but he was also in some kind of suit. He wasn’t sure what to call it, so he didn’t bother to call it anything. He wanted to find someone to talk to right now. He wanted to meet people.

It took a bit of wandering, but he finally found somebody, some short fellow that introduced himself as Google Green or Claude.

“Well, Claude, would you like to take me to the boss of this place?” The fusion asked, and when the robot nodded he made a happy little cooing sound. That got him a weird look from his guide, but he resisted the temptation to give the droid a tickle for it. He just wasn’t used to someone so talented and incredible, that was all.

Dark’s office was much too dreary, but it was fitting seeing as Dark was who he was.

“And who, pray tell, are you?” Dark asked as he took in the garish sparkling suit clad man before him.

“Call me Showhost, darling.” Showhost grinned, bowing low before looking back at Dark with something almost malicious in his eyes. “I live and breathe spectacular events, and I humbly offer myself to you.” Dark’s brow went up at that, and Showhost smirked.

“Oh?” Dark asked, and Showhost grinned.

“You’re a ravishing fellow, how could I resist?” Showhost was displeased to see Dark wasn’t blushing, but the ego was smirking.

“Well then, Showhost. Show me what you can do.”

“With pleasure.”


	2. Puppeteer's Creation

The first time Dark and Host fused was a disaster turned into an even bigger mishap. They had never meant to fuse, had never even agreed with each other on anything before, but suddenly an argument between them turned into a fusing sequence.

The Puppeteer opened his eyes, blinking slowly in confusion. He curled his hands into fists, spun about a bit to try and look himself over. He touched his face, pulled his hair, did everything he could think to do.

Finally, he let out a quiet laugh. Oh this was going to be fun.

“Doctor Iplier?” He asked, watching with a sick kind of glee as the doctor jumped in surprise. His glee and excitement only grew as he saw the confused terror on the doctor’s face.

“Who are you?” The doctor demanded, and Puppet smirked.

“My name is The Puppeteer, but please feel free to call me Puppet~” He purred, watching Edward’s face contort in confusion at the sweetness in his tone.

He was laying it on thick just to see what his powers could do, and he was delighted to see Edward relax. Poor fool didn’t even know he was being manipulated with magic.

“Right, of course. You’re a fusion, then?” The doctor asked hesitantly, and Puppet grinned.

“Oh, aren’t you smart!” It could be seen as mocking, but he made sure to make his tone sound more like it was a friendly tease. Edward relaxed further, but the little huff of a laugh he let out still sounded nervous and tense.

“Would you mind showing me around doctor?” Puppet knows the doctor wants to say he can’t, wants to say that he’s busy, and he sees that he’s going to say as much. That won’t do. “Please? I’m a fusion, but I really don’t have any idea where to go. I trust you.” That breaks Edward, and the man nods.

“O-Of course. Just give me a moment to put these away.” He seems confused by his own words, but puts his things away and joins Puppet a moment later. He cringes a bit as Puppet grabs his arm, but he still gives Puppet a shaky smile.

“I guess we’ll go to the common area first?” Edward offers, and Puppet nods his head a little.

“Doctor, that sounds perfect. Lead the way.”


End file.
